Sculptor
Part mason, part artist, and all covered in dust, the sculptor creates durable three-dimensional art, for both decorative and practical purposes. ---- Altar, sacrificial stone . . . . . 15₲19 ::————A wide flat stone long enough to hold a body along with extra space for knives and such, this altar may also have grooves carved in it for bloodletting. Ideally, this would be a large enough single stone to be waist high for the priest, but the altar would then be too heavy to easily move to the ritual site. The base price of a sacrificial stone altar gets you a block about a foot or so thick, which would still weigh nearly two tons. The base price does not include transportation, nor for any added expense for talking the mason to come out to work on site. Altar, trilith . . . . . 49₲7 ::————Think of this as a tiny piece of Stonehenge. It consists of a flat stone supported by two standing ones. The sculptor can make these pieces smooth and round or square, or leave them looking unfinished but with sturdy hidden joints so that it rests stably. Unlike the huge megaliths, this altar is four feet high and long, and about two wide. Grinding wheel . . . . . 2₲12 ::————With treadle Mortar and pestle . . . . . 12ƒ Obelisk . . . . . 67₲5 ::————The base price gets you an obelisk suitable to adorn a garden rather than a piece of immortal architecture: about six feet high. It still weighs nearly half a ton, and with all such heavy statuary transportation is up to the purchaser. Plaster, 8 pound tub . . . . . 6ƒ ::————Covers about four and a half square feet when applied to a wall Statue, large, life-size or garden, ceramic . . . . . 28₲16 Statue, large, life-size or garden, clay . . . . . 8₲4 Statue, large, life-size or garden, glass . . . . . 23₲2 Statue, large, life-size or garden, metal, copper or other common . . . . . 42₲16 Statue, large, life-size or garden, metal, gold or other precious . . . . . 121,550₲ ::————This price is for solid gold, by the way. That's why it's so excessively expensive at 2,431ℛ. That and, you know, the whole 'made out of pure gold' thing. Statue, large, life-size or garden, porcelain . . . . . 25₲6 Statue, large, life-size or garden, stone . . . . . 26₲9 Statue, large, life-size or garden, wood, common . . . . . 10₲19 Statue, large, life-size or garden, wood, rare . . . . . 180₲ Statue, small, desk or shelf, ceramic . . . . . 1₲4 Statue, small, desk or shelf, clay . . . . . 12ƒ8 Statue, small, desk or shelf, glass . . . . . 1₲1ƒ5¢ Statue, small, desk or shelf, metal, copper or other common . . . . . 1₲4 Statue, small, desk or shelf, metal, gold or other precious . . . . . 76₲17 Statue, small, desk or shelf, porcelain . . . . . 1₲2ƒ5¢ Statue, small, desk or shelf, stone . . . . . 1₲3 Statue, small, desk or shelf, wood, common . . . . . 14ƒ8 Statue, small, desk or shelf, wood, rare . . . . . 3₲ Sundial . . . . . 12ƒ ::————The simplest method of telling time besides guessing Wind chimes, bamboo . . . . . 9ƒ Wind chimes, bone . . . . . 1₲3 Wind chimes, ceramic . . . . . 14ƒ Wind chimes, clay . . . . . 5ƒ8 Wind chimes, glass . . . . . 1₲ Wind chimes, metal, copper or other common . . . . . 1₲3ƒ6¢ Wind chimes, metal, gold or other precious . . . . . 121₲10 Wind chimes, porcelain . . . . . 1₲1 Wind chimes, stone . . . . . 19ƒ Wind chimes, wood, common . . . . . 6ƒ4 Wind chimes, wood, rare . . . . . 3₲6 Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Codex